Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to video monitoring systems, and more particularly, to a floating pool monitor and alarm device with a high definition 360 degree high definition camera (HD camera), wherein the floating pool monitor and alarm device connects wirelessly and transmits live high definition video captured by the HD camera to a receiving mobile device.
Many people own a pool or have a pool located on the property of their home. Examples of pools include, without limitation, in-ground and above-ground swimming pools, hot tubs, etc. A person who owns a pool or who is otherwise responsible for the pool and things that happen in connection with the pool (hereinafter referred to as “pool owner”) will generally need to ensure that the pool is safe. Safety around the pool needs to be ensured when the pool owner is both at home and at other locations (not at home). When the pool owner has to leave the pool unattended, anyone or anything could fall into the pool. This presents a safety issue for the pool owner, as evidenced by the many cases of unintentional drownings that happen year after year in unattended/unwatched pools.
Furthermore, safety issues can arise even when the pool owner is present and actively watching the pool. In particular, underwater pool monitoring is often overlooked by pool owners, yet a person can drown when submerged beneath the surface of the pool water. Overview cameras are sometimes installed above ground near pools, but such cameras are typically limited in their usefulness, since looking over a pool does not ensure that the bottom of the pool can be seen. Thus, with no live video feed of what is happening underwater, pool owners cannot ensure safety in and around their pools.
Additionally, pool alarm devices that float on the surface of the pool water or connected to a side wall of the pool cannot show 360 degree views under water. Furthermore, none of the conventional pool monitoring devices (video, alarms, etc.) are able to wirelessly connect to and transmit live video to mobile devices outside of the pool area.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to wirelessly (WiFi or Bluetooth) monitor a pool via a mobile device in order to see underwater live video with the ability to make emergency calls or talk to people at poolside from the mobile device and with the ability to arm and disarm a pool alarm via the mobile device and receive an alarm notification at the mobile device when the alarm is triggered, accompanied by a live stream of pool video to show perpetrators with night vision when ambient light is below a threshold visibility level.